Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is an American superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America. The film is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, the film is intended to be the thirteenth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Marvel officially confirmed the film on April 7, 2014 after a three-hundred million dollar gross in the opening weekend box office for The Winter Soldier. The Russo Brothers returned for the third installment as directors alongside writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely.http://variety.com/2014/film/news/anthony-joe-russo-captain-america-3-1201073078/ Directors Confirmation Synopsis Following the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, the collective governments of the world pass an act designed to regulate all superhuman activity. This polarizes opinion amongst the Avengers, causing two factions to side with Iron Man or Captain America, which causes an epic battle between former allies. Cast *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther/T'Challa *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Scott Lang *Emily VanCamp as Agent 13/Sharon Carter *Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Frank Grillo as Crossbones/Brock Rumlow *William Hurt as General Ross *Daniel Brühl as Baron Helmut Zemo *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Hope Davis as Maria Stark *John Kani as King T'Chaka Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Brothers in Arms - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Featurette Captain America Civil War - In Good Company Captain America Civil War International Trailer 2 Official Captain America Civil War TV Spot 3 New Scenes Captain America Civil War TV Spot 4 HD Black Widow VS Hawkeye Captain America Civil War TV Spot 5 HD Black Panther vs Cap Captain America Civil War TV Spot 6 HD - The Past Is Only Prelude Captain America Civil War TV Spot 7 HD - Brother vs Brother Captain America Civil War (MTV) TV Spot 8 HD - Crossbones vs Cap New Recruit - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Just Like We Practiced - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Captain America Civil War - The Team Vs Bucky clip HD UK Right to Choose - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Audi “The Chase” - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Tunnel Chase Featurette - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Interviews Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Captain America" Interview - Chris Evans Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Baron Zemo" Interview - Daniel Bruhl Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Falcon" Interview - Anthony Mackie Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Black Panther" Interview - Chadwick Boseman Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Black Widow" Interview - Scarlett Johansson Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Bucky" Interview - Sebastian Stan Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "General Ross" Interview - William Hurt Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Ant-Man" Interview - Paul Rudd Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Iron Man" Interview - Robert Downey Jr Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Interview - Kevin Feige Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Interview - Nate Moore Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Vision" Interview - Paul Bettany Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Hawkeye" Interview - Jeremy Renner Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Scarlet Witch" Interview - Elizabeth Olsen Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Sharon Carter" Interview - Emily VanCamp Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "War Machine" Interview - Don Cheadle Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Directors Interview - Joe & Anthony Russo International premieres *April 28, 2016 (Brazil, Latin America) References nl:Captain America: Civil War de:Captain America: Civil War Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Captain America Category:Live-action films Category:Sequel films Category:Films based on books Category:PG-13 rated films Category:3-D films